WSOP.com Poker
WSOP.com Poker The World Series of Poker (WSOP) brand was one of the first to launch an online poker platform when the states of New Jersey, Nevada, and Delaware introduced legalized online poker in 2013. In May 2018, WSOP.com was allowed to combine player traffic across all three states under the terms of the Multi-State Internet Gaming AgreementNJ.gov MSIGA, making it the only regulated online poker site in the United States that offers shared game traffic among several states. Site Size and Player Traffic The WSOP.com siteWSOP.com's poker website has enough player liquidity for games to be played at virtually all hours of the day or night. There is an average of 200+ cash game players on the site at any given time, and peak hours can see that number quadruple. Despite WSOP.com being the largest regulated internet poker choice for those in a few U.S. states, it does not even rank in the top 25 poker sites in the world by player volume. This is more a reflection of the restrictive nature of US online gaming laws than it is of the qualities of WSOP’s offering itself. Software Being that WSOP is one of the most recognizable names in poker, it only follows that it boasts an equally prominent software provider, 888. The partnership between 888 and WSOP began well before legalization in the US. Back in late 2009, the two entities partnered in order to start an online poker room in the UK although this endeavor was closed down in July 2017.UK WSOP site closes The general consensus from players is that the software, while highly functional and user-friendly, is a bit dated. In fact, from the time WSOP.com went live back in 2013 till the present, there have been almost no discernible upgrades to the software, including the lobbies, user interface, and just about every other aspect of the site. One piece of software development that the company did successfully complete is mobile compatibility. Users can access the poker room using distinct apps for iPad, iPhone, and Android.WSOP.com review, mobile app information Despite the lack of upgrades, the user interface for WSOP.com presents few issues to players. Cash Games On Offer The variety and number of cash games on offer at WSOP is fairly wide with the stakes levels available running the gamut from $0.01/$0.02 to $100/$200 for No Limit Hold'em and up to $25/$50 for Pot Limit Omaha (PLO/8 only goes as high as $5/$10). Though a majority of the games on WSOP.com take place on the All American Poker Network and include players from various states as well as partner site 888poker NJ, there are a few noteworthy exceptions. For one, any No Limit Hold’em games that are larger than $100, as well as ALL PLO and PLO/8 cash games, exist as separate entities from the rest of the network. The same is true for Sit n' Gos that are larger than $10. Naturally, a majority of the player traffic is centered on No Limit Hold’em cash games, and $0.25/$0.50 tends to be the most populated blind level. During the evening hours and weekends, there are usually a dozen or more tables running in this two-card poker variant at any particular moment. At the highest and lowest ends of the stakes spectrum is where the number of active players will be the smallest. $5/$10, $10/$20, and $25/$50 games can sometimes be found, but they rarely last for any substantial period of time. Pot Limit games, such as Omaha, boast some action, but NLHE is where the majority of players are based. Tournaments and Sit n Gos Sit n Gos range from buy-ins as low as $0.25 to as high as $200. They consist of No Limit Hold’em, Pot Limit Omaha, and PLO8 contests. As far as table sizes are concerned, there exist heads-up, 6-player, and 9-player games. The three speeds available include normal, turbo, and super-turbo. As for what speeds match up with what poker type, this is a bit confusing. Some game formats feature all three speeds, but others only allow for one or two of them. Most SNG action takes place between the $1 and $25 buy-in levels, and 9-player turbo No Limit Hold’em is easily the most popular game type. The tournament offering at WSOP.com is quite diverse especially compared to other US-based i-poker sites. Prize pools regularly reach and exceed six figures especially for competitions held on weekends. WSOP utilizes its world-famous brand by offering online satellite tournaments that allow players the opportunity to earn entry into live World Series of Poker events in Las Vegas. There are also online-only events where winning players are given WSOP gold bracelets, just like those that are handed out to champions in Las Vegas annually. Regulatory Bodies and Ownership WSOP.com is owned by Caesar’s Entertainment Corporation, which is perhaps an even more recognizable name in the gaming industry. Their online poker operations are overseen by the Nevada Gaming Control Board in Nevada and the Division of Gaming Enforcement in New Jersey. In Delaware, Delaware Gaming Enforcement is responsible for overseeing the industry. The three separate oversight entities work together to ensure that players from within their jurisdictions are playing honestly, being treated fairly by operators, and generally enjoying a streamlined and modern poker experience. References Category:Online_poker_sites Category:Online_poker_rooms Category:Online_Sites